The Hag's Dwelling (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
The Hag's Dwelling is a Venture: Breathtaking Fear level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Moor Trip First use find the eyeball and the gun. The eye is on the isle on the right (dig it up using the shovel). The firearm is in the treasure chest on the left. Take the cage with the Ooze and put it on the sampan. Use the mechanism to sail the first part of the stream. When the tentacles wrap around jump on the platform with the crates. Hit the one on the left and use the acetone peroxide (the torch lies next to it). Move on. When you get to the second obstacle shoot at the three bulls eyes on water. Grab the torch and jump to the left. Remember that you can jump from the leaves (press X when you land on them). You can pick the torch from the shore (even when it is soggy) so the last jump does not need to be good. Use the acetone peroxide. Repair the traction as and sail along. When you reach the other skyscraper you need to repair the helm. Get to it by going around the platform and jumping on the treasure chest. Use the helm three times until the Ooze will get on the platform. Take the monster to the closest slingshot. To fire the cage use Terrence's blade to activate the mechanism on the machine. Shoot at the bulls eye that will appear above. To travel along grab the line which is low with the green bricks. Get across the bridge ladders to the right and move the cage on the further platform. The Ooze will be kidnapped by a gator. Jump left on the treasure chest. On the left side of the moat use the grapple to climb up. Draw aside two treasure chests. Section Two: Caiman Catastrophe You will face the Cayman. Dodge his attacks running to the left and right. Pay attention to what the witch doctors throw at you - expect explosives. Pick them up and throw them at the caiman when it will show up with its mandibles open. Repeat the scheme three times. Section Three: Excursion Use the pieces of the Cayman to get on the isle. Take the cage and walk the narrow wood. Put the cage on the green floor panel. The bridge ladders will take you to the right side of the map. You have here two mechanisms which can be activated by the broadsword. Activate them and pick the winch that will fall from the net. Go back and use it on the mechanism to lift another bridge ladder. Roll the cage across the bridge ladder and put it in the mechanism that opens the entrance. Section Four: The Dwelling In the hut grab the two lines to open the ingress upstairs. Upstairs break the table's legs on the right to throw down the treasure chest. Climb the wall and throw down all blue and white blocks. Use them to build a path and move the treasure chest. Activate the mechanism under the wall using Terrence Jacob. Go downstairs and assemble the pieces on the table. Later assemble the chair. Use the spyglass. You need to find the cog ship in the southwest part of the map and follow it. Mini Kits # You will find five frogs on the map which you need to kill. The first one is on the isle with the eyeball (at the star on the right). The second one is where the tentacles will leave water for the second time (on the left). The third one is on the trebuchet - you need to shoot it. The fourth one is in the dwelling on the left, where you slide on the line. The last one is in the dwelling right behind the place where you finish the slide (near the forth one). # When the barge stops for the first time detonate the silver poles (use a character with an explosive or a sniper rifle) and perform a double jump as a female character to catch the liana. # Where the tentacles will leave water for the second time you will find another liana. # In the place where you need to separate two green treasure chests jump down on the platform on the right. Find the beach ball. Take it to the guy who stands on one of the previous platforms. You can get there using the stumps in water. # While combating the gator, throw in its mandibles three apples instead of explosives. # After the battle jump on a little island and explode the Rainbow LEGO Bricks. # The place where you found Mini Kit 6. After the fight with the Caiman, jump on the little isle and far up on the screen. Perform a double jump there as the female character. # When you reach the hut with the crimson button turn down and right. You will see a chest with a handle (behind the net where you find the winch) - shove it down as a powerful character (like a Christian). The lion will show up. Throw it a minnow and follow it under the wall (use an Ocean Walker). On the other side jump at the pier to get the Mini Kit # In the home, shoot the iron boards or blow them up. # Look for the Rainbow Brick Build. Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture: Breathtaking Fear Category:Venture: Breathtaking Fear Levels Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels